The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhodanthemum plant, botanically known as Rhodanthemum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USRHOD0701’.
The new Rhodanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early-flowering Rhodanthemum plants with compact plant habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Rhodanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Feb. 10, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Rhodanthemum hybrida identified as code number 05RHOD05, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Rhodanthemum hybrida identified as code number 05RHOD02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rhodanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Mar. 19, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the Rhodanthemum plant by vegetative cuttings in Bonsall, Calif. since Mar. 26, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Rhodanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.